Life After Grey
by lovetowrite390
Summary: After her divorce from Derek, Addison moves to a nice neighborhood in New York and opens a medical practice.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Life After Grey**

**Summary: Addison moves to a small sector of New York and opens her own practice after she and Derek get a divorce. However, after her doctor tells her she cannot have children, she decides she wants to foster a child or possibly two. What happens will change her whole life forever. For all of you who love Addison and can see her being an independent woman, this is a great story for you.**

**(BTW: I know nothing about the whole foster care thing, so bear with me please!)**

**Rating: PG ( Mild language from time to time )**

**Chapter One**

Addison hated cities, especially after New York City and Seattle. The small suburb of New York she was moving to was so nice, it was literally a breath of fresh air compared to where she had been all her life. And her new practice, it was lovely!

She walked around her house a few times and noted how many bedrooms she had. She had two guest rooms. Two! She frowned at the empty space. It was making her depressed.

She phoned her friend Lilly to go out to lunch and they met up at the cutest little restaurant in town. Addison was getting used to the small town life, and tomorrow would be her first day at her new practice.

"Welcome home!" Lilly smiled warmly at Addison and the two embraced quickly. "How was Seattle?" She asked.

"Wet." Addison replied.

Lilly smiled back at Addison and continued to ask her question after question. "Well, what are you up to here?" Addison finally got around to asking Lilly.

"Well, Tom and I are expecting our first!"

"Congrats!" Addison held up her glass in a toast kind of way to which Lilly smiled.

"Thanks. Why didn't you and Derek ever have children?" Lilly asked.

"Well, the timing was never right." Addison replied first. "And then I found out I could never have children and poor Derek, he really wanted children of his own, so I just added that to all the reasons why we shouldn't be together in the first place." Addison explained.

Lilly only nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine." Addison smiled what she could. "At least I get to help you take care of him or her."

"Yep!" Lilly smiled at her and the two continued to converse. Then, Addison headed back home to finish unpacking and then to get to bed. The next day was going to be her first day at her own practice.

The next day came too quickly it felt like. Addison drove to her new practice feeling confident, ready to start her new life as an MD and as a single woman. The divorce had been final for almost a month now and the wedding ring line on her ring finger was almost all gone. That told her that life had gone on.

She walked into her practice and washed up. She put on her doctors clothes and headed out to the lobby where her first patients were waiting.

She had hired a woman named Mrs. Rosen as her secretary and she had a full day it seemed. She had seen a lot of children that day, it seemed like two things were going around right then, lice and the flu!

As she entered her empty house, she decided on what she wanted to fill it up, children! She wanted to foster children, maybe even adopt a couple. Two would be perfect!

That weekend, Addison decided to head over to the orphan home that was about fifteen minutes away from her house. She walked in, a bit insecure because she had never been a mother before, but trying to remain positive about being allowed to foster children.

"Hello." She said to the woman behind the desk. She was a cheery woman with curly brown hair who was just slightly over weight.

"Hello!" The woman smiled widely at her. "Are you," she looked down at the paper on her desk. "Addison Sheperd?" She asked.

"Yes!" Addison smiled widely at her and the woman nodded.

"There are two girls, sisters, who are waiting to meet you. They have been in the system for awhile, and they refuse to leave each other." The woman explained.

Addison nodded. "I will do my best with them." She replied.

The woman smiled widely at her and nodded. "Well, I will show you to the room that they are in then." She led Addison to a room where two girls sat, one who looked about fourteen or fifteen and the other who looked to be seven or eight. The younger one sat with a doll tightly to her chest and an angry look on her face, but the older one looked happy, even hopeful.

The younger girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and the older one had red hair and almost looked like a little version of Addison. "Hello. I'm Addison, I will be fostering you." She told them.

The older one smiled. "Hi." She gave a little wave, but remained unconvinced that Addison was really as sweet and sincere as she was acting.

The younger one looked up for a moment, to take in Addison and how tall and pretty she was. Then she looked back down at the ground, but her face looked a bit happier.

A lawyer came into the room and had Addison sign some papers. She asked Addison one question in front of the children: "Do you have any children of your own?"

To which Addison replied, "no."

The lawyer smiled. "Good luck." She told Addison, as she packed up everything and left Addison with the two girls.

The older one suddenly beamed. "You don't have any children?"

"No." Addison said again.

"Oh." The girl was suddenly very trusting of Addison, as if they were going to be best friends. "Well, my name is Alyson, but everyone just calls me Ally. And thats my sister Molly."

"Well, its good to meet you both." Addison smiled at them both warmly, trying to feel like she had just done the right thing. Had she?

Ally took her sisters hand and they all walked out to Addison's car. The girls didn't have much in the way of things, only a few outfits and toys. It appeared that Ally didn't wear makeup, but Addison thought she was cute without it.

They headed to their new home, all of them, together. Addison made spaghetti for dinner and then Molly went right to sleep in her new room. "Why was she so tired?" Addison asked Ally.

"Well, today has been rough on both of us. Just last week our host mom kicked us out of that foster home because Molly was driving the other woman's daughter crazy by wanting to play with the other gilrs barbies. Its not Molly's fault she only has one doll. And so we went back into foster care. Where she goes, I go. Family stick together." Ally joined Addison on the couch after they had finished washing dishes. "Your the first foster mom I have had that didn't come with at least two if not three kids." Ally told her.

"Well, kids just weren't in the genes for me." Addison told her.

Ally nodded. "Maybe it was fate." She replied. "Now you have us."

"Yea, I do." Addison replied. "And for that I am very greatful. This house was so empty before." She smiled and looked around. The house even felt full. "So, I have to ask, what about your parents?"

"Parents..." Ally's voice trailed off for a moment. "Well, my mother died in a car crash and I never knew who my father was. Mom didn't talk about him much. Sometimes I think Molly and I might have had different fathers."

Addison nodded. "But there is no chance of someone coming to claim you?" She asked.

"No." Ally looked sad for a moment, and then she looked on the bright side; if Addison wanted to adopt them, she could. "If you ever wanted to adopt us, it shouldn't be a problem." She smiled hopefully at Addison. "Thank you for everything."

"Well, your mine now!" Addison replied. "And I think that with time, we will become a family."

"I hope so." Ally said, her grin widening.

XXXXX

WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter two**

**Chapter 2**

Addison had felt complete since the girls had arrived at her house. Ally adored her, the way that a daughter adored her mother, and as Fall approached Addison enrolled the girls in school, something that was hard for her considering how much time she had been spending with them lately.

She dropped Molly off at the elementary school, walking her into the classroom almost protectively. She didn't feel too bad however, because she wasn't the only parent doing it. "I'll be here at three." Addison told her, bending down to give her a hug. "Tell me all about your day after school, ok?"

Molly nodded and squeezed Addison tightly. She really didn't like feeling alone at school, but she knew that Addison's work was only a few minutes away and that if anything really bad happened, she would be there ASAP. Finally, Addison let her go and walked out to the car to drive Ally to her school.

"You excited?" Addison asked.

"A bit." Ally replied. "I have been to so many schools, I have learned not to get too attached to anyone or anything about them."

Addison nodded. "But I intend to keep you." She said, her eyes remaining on the road.

"Many foster moms have told us that, but then we go right back into the system." Ally frowned and grabbed her bag and then entered the school, not giving Addison a chance to try to let Ally know that she wasn't going to let that happen.

School went fine for both girls, and work went fine for Addison. That night, as they were making dinner, a knock came to the door. A handsome man of about 6'3 with short brown hair and light blue eyes stood at the door. "Hi." Was all he said at first. "Ummm...I don't mean to intrude at all, but my name is Mike and I am Ally and Molly's dad." He extended his hand to Addison who looked at him surprised.

"Well, this is a surprise." Addison shook his hand and then shut the door, not letting him in. "They don't have a father." Addison replied.

Mike looked down at the ground and then back to Addison. "I'm not going to take them from you..."

"Addison."

"Addison...I promise!" He told her. "Look, you must know of the history, our history, mine and their mothers'." He began. "She, their mom, Mary, she drank a lot. One day, she was drinking and driving home from a bar. She died that day. I didn't know what to do. I was young and irresponsible. We had just had Molly and I just couldn't...I couldn't take care of her all by myself. I was so sure that some amazing family would come and adopt them. And then the state of New York told me that they were in foster care and I was just like 'why? Why my girls?" He looked down at the ground again, unable to face Addison again. "So thats the history. They only told me that now the girls were living here. If you want to do a DNA test to make sure I am who I say I am, go right ahead. Really, I just want to get to know them."

Addison sat down on the porch swing and Mike sat on one of the chairs out there. "Well, I dont see what it can hurt." She replied. "I might want the DNA test done though, and I am a doctor."

Mike nodded and gave a grin. "Thank you, for understanding."

"Your welcome. I grew up with only a mom, and its hard." Addison replied. "And I don't want our girls to be without a father."

Mike nodded and stared at Addison. He wondered what it would be like to date her, if it would work out or not. And he noticed how she referred to the girls and their's, he liked that too. It told him that she could be trusted.

"Well, come on in and I will, um, formally introduce you all." Addison led him into the house and introduced him to the girls. She only introduced him as her friend. She wanted to make sure that he was who he claimed.

They played cards; go fish, old maid, and rummy. Addison, Mike, and Ally let Molly win a game of gold fish right before they sent her to bed. She was so good at just going into her room and falling asleep right away.

Ally had watched the looks that Mike and Addison had been giving each other at dinner and during the card games. The attraction was there, that was for sure. She hoped that they could all be a family some day, but she wasn't sure about this Mike character.

At the end of the night, all that Mike said was that he would call Addison. Once he was gone, a mischevious grin appeared on Ally's face. "Well, he was nice." She stood in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. "And he seemed to like you."

Addison gave a laugh and joined Ally. "Well, it was only a first date."

"How did you meet him anyway? Patient?"

"You could say that." Addison replied. She didn't necessarily lie, afterall, she would be running a DNA test on him and the girls.

Ally only nodded and the two of them went into the living room to talk more. "Well, he is handsome." Ally pointed out. "And he was interested in you...And you didn't seem to mind."

"And you are a little to observant." Addison told her. "But its nice."

Ally smiled. "Well, I am going to go to bed. School tomorrow!" She stood up and then turned to hug Addison. "Night."

"Good night." Addison returned the hug and then was left alone, sitting there, to think about the night.

The next morning, Addison got flowers at the office. Roses, white and red mixed. _Last night was fun, let's get together again soon, all of us! Love Mike. 555-6854. _

"Ball is in my court." She whispered to herself. He did, he left the option of calling him up to her, and she liked it, she liked it that for once, she was going to be deciding on when and where they were going. But was this all happening too fast? And was he really the girl's dad?

XXX

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**To let you all know, no there will be no Addick in this story! I do like them together, but I think she can do SO MUCH BETTER! Trust me, I will make you LOVE the guy that she falls for too! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Ally hadn't been feeling well all day, but she had tried to stick it out at school, so that Addison didn't have to come and pick her up. She finally got sent down to the nurse by her English teacher, Mrs. Paulson, who happened to be a germ freak.

Ally counted the squares on the cieling over and over again. 75 on her side of the wall. There was another side, where a boy who was very thin sat and waited for his medication. He looked so lost. He was bald. _He must have cancer_. Ally thought.

Addison came into the back and stood there for a second, looking at Ally. "Hey hon. How are you feeling?" She asked her.

"Bad...I dont know what's wrong." Ally replied.

"Well, what's wrong?" Addison asked.

"I just coughed a lot and then my throat felt dry." Ally replied.

"Probably something minor, but lets get you home and in bed." Addison signed her out of school and they walked out together. It was funny how the guys checked out Addison.

"Ally has a hot mom." One of them whispered to the other, just loud enough that both could hear it.

Ally laughed along with Addison as they got into the car. "That was funny." Addison remarked.

"Yea." Ally agreed. "But I have to agree with them."

Addison blushed a bit. "Well," she began. "I am just a thirty something mother of two..."

Ally smiled at how addison regarded the girls as hers. She had regarded Addison as her mom ever since she had arrived to town and everyone asked where she had moved from. She said Seattle, because that is where Addison had been working and she had breifly mentioned it to Ally.

Ally got out of the car at home and heated up some soup. "Are you going back to work?" She asked Addison, who was grabbing her lunch from the fridge.

"Depends. Do you want me to stay here with you?" Addison asked.

"Not unless you want to, I am going to probably be sleeping, which is pretty boring to watch." Ally replied. "But I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay here with me either."

"Okay." Addison replied. "Well, I think I will call work and see how many more patients I have. I dont think I have too many, so I will close up early and hopefully be here soon." She replied.

"Thanks mom." Ally replied. "Ummm...Addison."

"Mom is fine." Addison smiled at the name and looked at Ally very warmly right then. "I'm going to keep you, no matter what. I have already spoken to them about adopting you, and hopefully by Christmas, you will be fully mine."

"Really? You mean it?" Ally asked excitedly.

"I do." Addison replied. Ally hugged her right then, so excited that she wouldn't be leaving Addison.

"Wait, but what about Molly?" Asked Ally.

"Her too, if I can. They told me to work on one at a time, but I told them that you two go everywhere together, that you wont leave her and she wont leave you. So, they are considering it. Like I said, by Christmas."

Ally nodded. "Well, thank you."

"Your very welcome." Addison smiled and then left for work again and Ally took that much needed nap.

XXX

Addison found that she didn't have too many more patients for the day, but there was one surprise waiting for her at the office. Mike walked in carrying a bunch of flowers and chocolates. "I missed you." He handed them to her and smiled widely.

"Really?" Addison raised her eyebrows, still confused by him. She wondered if he was genuine or not.

"Really." He smiled widely.

"I got the test results." Addison told him.

"And?" He asked, curious to have it confirmed what he already knew.

"Well, lets go find out together." Addison led him back to the lab and she opened the file.

"Its a match for both girls." Addison told him.

He smiled and nodded. "Can I still date you?" He asked.

Addison laughed. "Of course you can." She replied. "But you have to ask me out on a date first."

"I left the ball in your court." He replied.

"Touche!" She smiled and grabbed her purse, and they both headed out the front door.

"I would like to do dinner." Mike told her. "How about tomorrow, just you and me?" He asked.

"Sounds great." Addison replied. "And the girls?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe this weekend we could all go someplace fun, I dont know, maybe an arcade or something?"

"Yea, I think that they would like that." Addison replied.

"Great. Well, I will see you tomorrow night." Mike smiled and went to his car and Addison went to hers too. She stared at the flowers as she set them in the passenger seat. _I am dating the father of my children...haha! _That was the thought going through her mind right then.

As she entered the house, Ally wanted to know right away who the flowers were from. "Mike right?" She asked.

Addison nodded, a half smile on her face. "Yes, they are from Mike. We have a date tomorrow night and then this weekend, we will all go to an arcade together."

"Ohhh...Sounds like fun!" Ally was feeling way better. Her cough was gone and she was ready for school the next day.

"Is your sister home?" Addison asked.

"Yea. She and the girl from next door, Rachel, they are playing dolls out front, but both Rachel's mom and I have been watching them. It's their dolls tea party."

"Ah." Addison walked over and looked at the girls through the window. Rachel's mom waved to her. The woman was more cheery than any other woman Addison had ever seen in New York.

"Hello!" The woman, who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt and tan capri pants, came and introduced herself. "I am Margot, Rachel's mom." She extended her hand to Addison.

"Addison, Molly's mom." She replied, shaking Margot's hand.

"Well, our girls get along great. They both just love their dolls..." Margot babbled on and on and Addison pretended to be listening. Finally, it started getting dark and everyone came inside.

"Did you have a good tea party?" Addison asked Molly.

"Yea, it was fun." Molly replied. "Ally says you want to 'dopt us?"

"Yes I do." Addison replied. "If thats okay with you?"

"Of course. As long as you won't be having any babies, that happend to our foster mom two times ago, and then we got put back in the system." Molly went into the kitchen and ate a cookie.

Addison smiled. "Dont worry, you two are my _only _two."

Molly lit up at that and sat down next to Addison on the sofa. "Thats good." She replied, innocent to the fact that Addison couldn't have children of her own, but that if she could, she probably would have. Addison kissed the top of Molly's head, and the little girl turned on the TV. "Watch this with me!" Molly sat in a trance as she watched the DISNEY channel. Addison tried as best she could to stay awake, but with no luck. She fell asleep just as Zack and Cody were arguing about something random...again...on the TV.

XXX

"She doesn't snore." Molly commented about Addison.

"No she doesn't." Ally replied.

The two girls were watching Addison sleep. She was laying one way and her feet were still on the ground. It was funny really, and the girls found it fascinating that anyone could sleep in such an awkward position.

Addison slowly opened her eyes and shouted "BOO!" scaring both girls.

Molly's eyes got wide and she didn't laugh, but Ally did. She couldn't stop laughing. Addison hugged Molly and they went to the kitchen for some food. "So, this weekend we are going to an arcade!" Ally announced.

"An arcade? Can we go to Chucky Cheese?" Molly asked.

"Maybe. We still have to decide." Addison told her.

"Okay!" Molly smiled widely at her and picked what she wanted to eat. After eating it, she begged Addison to read to her in bed. As usual, she started falling asleep early.

Addison slipped away as silently as possible, tucking her in and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Good night honey." She wispered.

"Good night mommy." Came a faint whisper.

Was she getting to attached to these girls? Would the state of New York let her keep them? She hoped so! And what about Mike? Would he want to keep the three of them two? More or less, would they be right for each other?

XXXX

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, THE REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING!


End file.
